legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
YinYangJak
YinYangJak is an Ultimate Story spinoff for Ultimate Story 3. It is the story of Jak and his adventures with Yin and Yang. During this story, he continues to bond with the 2 Woofoo warriors as well as find out some things about his newly acquired powers: Woofoo Alchemy. Naturally, the spinoff consists of a mixture of the Jak series and YinYangYo. The story will take place in Haven City as well as Spargus City and many other places in Jak's world. However, a surprise turn of events occurs as the Night Master brings in some parts of Yin and Yang's world into the mix. However, because the people of that world have aligned themselves with the Night Master, they have become enemies of Jak, Yin, Yang and their friends. Thankfully, not everyone from Yin and Yang's world will become enemies as some of their friends are part of this as well, such as Lina, Yang's crush and Yin's best friend, Roger Skelewog Jr., the son of Yin and Yang's enemy, Roger Skelewog, who wants to be friends with Yang, and Dave the Stump, for some reason. Also, a lot of Yin and Yang's foe will be involved such as Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Ultimoose, Saranoia, Kraggler and, of course, the Night Master. The story consists of serious elements of the Jak series with a mix of funny antics from YinYangYo blended together to which applies to both series very well. Characters Jak-the main hero of the story. After having just met Yin and Yang and infused his powers with theirs, he must train to control and utilize his abilities of Woofoo Alchemy. Ever since the arrival of his new friends, he had to learn to live with their antics. The arrival of a portion of their world has also provided a massive challenge for him to deal with, that as well as another huge strife. Yin-one of the 2 Woofoo warriors who has bonded with Jak. She encased his light powers within her body, enabling herself to utilize abilities of light eco. She is the voice of reason of the group, although she tends to nag in Jak's ear a lot, much to his annoyance. However, she is very protective of him and looks after him. She takes her role as one of Jak's receptacles very serious. Yang-another of the Woofoo warriors who has bonded with Jak and is Yin's brother. He encased Jak's dark powers within his body, enabling himself to utilize abilities of dark eco. He is reckless and love action. His antics tends to drag him and his friends into trouble. Regardless, he is always willing to fight for his friends whenever he needs to. He might enjoy it a little too much. Friends and Allies Daxter-Jak's best friend. Although he would always be there for his friend, he prefers to lay low. He seems to be very pleased to have Yin and Yang in their world. He tends to be addressed by the nickname Otter Weasel, which is what the kids from the Benders' world came up with, much to his annoyance. Keira-Jak's friend and love interest. She is a very skilled mechanic who's always willing to lend a hand. She seemed to be happy to have Yin and Yang in their world. She also seems to have developed a friendly relationship with Yin. Samos-Keira's father and Jak's foster father. He's looked after Jak since he brought him back in time as seen in Jak 2. He doesn't harbor any ill feelings towards Yin and Yang but sees the arrival of a small part of their world as a bad omen. He looks after the heroic trio and helps them out however he can. Torn-The commander of the Krimson Guards. Despite his gruff demeanor, he does seem to trust Yin and Yang being in their world but developed a sore spot for the denizens that arrived in their world for understandable reasons. He'll stop at nothing to protect Haven City from the dark influences of the Night Master. Ashelin-The governor of Haven City and the daughter of the late Baron Praxis. She seems to like Yin and Yang but holds a serious grudge towards the denizens of their world who are under the influence of the Night Master. She even banned them from setting foot into Haven City with the exception of the few that Yin and Yang befriended. Tess-Daxter's girlfriend. She became best friends with Yin since they both enjoy girlie things. Yin utilized a spell that would enable her to interchange between her human form and Ottsel at will. Sig-Jak's wastelander friend. He's tough as nails but is a big teddy bear. He's always happy to bring the trio to the desert whenever they can. Although, Yin and Yang don't seem to like being sent out to take down Wastelander Metal Heads. Onin-a blind soothsayer that is a helpful ally to Jak. She also can't talk, but is able to communicate with hand gestures often interpreted by Pecker. She has a tendency of seeing things that happens and will happen as one in the same. This tends to be a running gag in the series. Pecker-A moncaw who is Onin's assistance and interpreter. He has a sharp tongue and a bit of an attitude. He and Daxter tends to be at each other's throats. The Woofoo Alliance gave him the nickname Parrot Monkey, much to his annoyance. Master Yo-Yin and Yang's mentor and probable father. He disappeared after he sealed Yin and Yang away in an amulet to protect them from the Rifter. He returned to help Jak train in Woofoo Alchemy. Lina-Yin's best friend and Yang's crush. She is one of a few denizens from Yin and Yang's world that Jak and his friends don't detest. She's allowed by Ashelin into Haven City whenever she pleases. Dave-A magical stump. Despite him being pathetic, Jak seems to like him as he's happy to see any decent civilian from Yin and Yang's world. Roger Skelewog Jr.-The son of one of Yin and Yang's enemies, Roger Skelewog. Jak and his friends feel awkward about allowing the son of their enemy into their town but are willing to take what they can get. He can be a bit of a bully but he does admire Yang very much and always wanted to be friends with him. Neutral Klevier-A wastelander from Spargus City. He's a bit gruff and tends to be antagonistic towards Jak and his friends but he does respect them. The Lie Fairy-A mysterious fairy who shows up whenever children lie. She frequently appears because of Yin and Yang's ongoing habit of lying. However, she can be helpful sometimes. Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard-Despite being Yin and Yang's enemy, he has been helpful to them sometimes. He is involved with a lot of gags and humors, including a running gag along with a certain unpleasant person from Haven City. Yin and Yang have a habit of making fun of him time and again. Jobeaux-The prince of Redneckistania. He is a skilled Woofoo Warrior. He holds a grudge against Yin and Yang for mistreating him. Jak pushed Yin and Yang into admitting their faults and apologize to him. He was still indifferent with them until Jak "persuaded" him to reconsider. Villains The Night Master-The main villain of the spinoff. It was reveal that he's a member of the Descendants of Darkness. He had also encased a lot of the denizens of Yin and Yang's world during the Rifter to keep them from being obliterated and influenced them to turn against the young Woofoo warriors. He brought portion of their world into Jak's world, so the town that they were once from are an estranged neighboring town to Haven City. Count Veger-A former member of the council of Haven City. He allied himself with the Night Master and regained his human form with his help. The group is greatly annoyed with having to deal with him. However at one point when Yin, Yang and Jak mentioned that his actions have made him more evil than Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, to which Carl took as a personal offense and attacks Veger in retaliation. Since then, the trio have used this to get back at the horrible man. Veger had also detested being told this, in fear that Carl would attack him again. Ultimoose-One of Yin and Yang's enemies. Ultimoose is a loyal advocate to the Night Master and is always fighting against the group. Jak thinks he's a nutcase and he really is. Yuck-An entity created by Yin and Yang's negative characteristics, so it's no surprise that he would cause them and their new friends trouble. Jak and Daxter were able to find out that the time when Yuck tried to reform himself, he had been faking it, knowing that Yin and Yang would still retaliate against him. Fastidious James Spiffington-A neatfreak hamster and one of Yin and Yang's enemies. He is annoyingly obsessed with cleanliness and world domination. He thinks of Haven City and a dump filthier than an orge's armpit. Everyone is annoyed whenever he rolls in. Daxter nicknamed him Spiff, much to his annoyance. Saranoia-A witch who can unleash different magical spells based on what wands she uses. She also has a grudge against her father and brother for what she went through during her childhood, so she would immediately make enemies out of anyone who reminds her of them. Also, because of what she went through, she is a bit of a feminist and wants to have Yin on her side. She's also a complete and total nutcase because she was overworked as a child. Despite her being Yin and Yang's arch-foe, Jak feels sorry for her. Episodes This episode consists of the events of when Fox and his friends arrived in Jak's world, introduced him to his new partners, Yin and Yang, summons their element wielding friends, the Xiaolin Dragons and Benders and formed the Woofoo Alliance. Yin and Yang were left in Jak's world to live with him and his friends while the others returned to their worlds. Shortly afterwards, Master Yo appeared before them. He seemed very knowledgeable about Jak's new power, Woofoo Alchemy and offered to teach him how to utilize his new powers. Not long afterwards, the Night Master revealed that he brought in a portion of Yin and Yang's world, the old town that they used to live in, which was the start of many of their conflicts. Category:Side Stories Category:Spinoffs Category:Stories written by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Fanfictiondreamer